Description: The proposed project will bring together a broad team of bioengineers, neuroscientists, molecular biologists, bioinformaticists and clinical scientists to examine the molecular etiology of traumatic brain injury (TBI). The focus will be to study the genomic and protein expression of force transmission in the CNS, with the long term goal of treating and preventing neuronal necrosis and apoptosis in gray matter contusions, the most common form of damage in brain injured patients.